Impardonnable
by Morgan-BtS
Summary: Comment réagir quand on apprend que celle avec qui l'on partage les liens les plus forts est convoitée par un autre homme, cet homme considéré comme ami, qui ose faire l'impardonnable ... Fanfiction ZoRobin, notée M (il n'y aura pas de lemon mais les termes employés et les références me poussent à noter la fiction ainsi). Se déroule après l'arc Big Mom.


Comment réagir quand on apprend que celle avec qui l'on partage les liens les plus forts est convoitée par un autre homme, cet homme considéré comme ami, qui ose faire l'impardonnable ...

Fanfiction ZoRobin, notée M (il n'y aura pas de lemon mais les termes employés et les références me poussent à noter la fiction ainsi).

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _Du sang perlait sur les lames, c'était un champs de bataille, la fureur se faisait ressentir à des centaines de mètres, une aura tellement terrifiante, des sanglots ... Comment une telle cohésion avait-t'elle pu imploser en une fraction de seconde ?_

Quelques semaines auparavant

La fraîcheur du soir se faisait ressentir, les derniers rayons de soleil fuyaient déjà la pénombre. Sur le Sunny, l'ambiance était mystérieusement calme, chacun vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations, d'un côté Luffy dans l'atelier, regardait avec émerveillement la nouvelle création de Franky, d'un autre Ussop contait ses épiques récits à Chopper, sur le pont, sous les mélodies effrénées de Brook, tandis que Nami dans sa chambre, tentait tant bien que mal de cartographier la dernière île visitée, Robin, elle débattait sur les bienfaits de l'armée révolutionnaire avec Law dans la bibliothèque. Etrangement Sanji et Zoro se trouvaient tous deux dans la cuisine du navire, en effet depuis le sauvetage du cuistot, entre deux ou trois accrochements, ces deux là discutaient, il leur arrivait même de plaisanter, mais ce soir là, le sujet était bien différent , c'était sérieux, le vrillé commença :

"Tu sais je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien tes regards envers Rob..." Il fut coupé net.

"Ne te fais pas d'idées Ero-Cook, je n'ai aucune attirance, elle est une nakama comme les autres."

Zoro était calme, trop calme comme d'habitude vous diriez ? Mais ceci agaça Sanji.

"Arrête de faire l'enfant, aimer au-delà de l'amitié n'est pas une honte ni une faiblesse, au contraire c'est une force et il serait vraiment temps que tu passes à l'action au lieu de jouer à l'observateur, en temps normal je ne t'aurais jamais poussé à ça, bien au contraire, mais là c'est critique et tu le sais toi même." Le blondinet était ferme.

Le vert, lui, soupira, il savait que Sanji était observateur, surtout envers les filles de l'équipage qu'il protégeait le plus, nier avait été bête de sa part. Si seulement il avait plus de temps.

"Il n'y a pas de doute sur le fait qu'elle ressent aussi des choses pour toi, mais l'autre lui tourne autour, et si tu bouges pas ton cul, je ne sais pas si ça risque d'arriver mais j'ai aucune envie de voir cet abruti avec elle !"

Le cuistot l'avait surpris, Zoro ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit aussi affecté que lui par la présence de Law rodant autour de Robin, en effet Sanji n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le connaître à cause des complications à Dressrosa qui l'avait obligé à se retirer, la confiance ne règnait donc pas vraiment. Savoir que cet homme tournait autour de son archéologue rendait furieux le blond, il préférait largement voir deux de ses nakamas heureux ensembles qu'un pauvre tocard avec sa brune, qui, en plus, briserait le sabreur. Néanmoins le borgne réagit aux mots du cuisinier :

"Robin ... ressent quoi ?"

"Tu m'as très bien entendu abruti, ça me fait mal de te le dire, mais Robin te regarde différemment, t'apprécie différemment, il faut que tu lui parles, que tu lui dises."

Sanji, stressait, le temps manquait ...

"Je sais, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est possible maintenant ?! Elle est en pleine discussion avec le Doc, mais si tu dis vrai elle n'a pas de raison de s'approcher de lui pour autant !"

En vérité, Zoro doutait de ses paroles, ce qu'avait dit le cuistot n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa fréquence cardiaque.

"Je le sais ça ! Ce n'est pas Robin qui m'inquiète, mais l'autre con, il est malsain, envoûteur et puissant !"

"Ecoute, Sanji, Law n'est pas une mauvaise personne, si Robin n'est pas intéressée, il n'ira pas plus loin."

Sanji écrasa son poing sur la table.

"Tu penses comme Luffy, notre abruti de capitaine lui fait confiance alors tu le suis comme un chien dans sa décision ? Je t'ai connu plus intelligent !"

"Alors toi..." Zoro s'apprêtait à répondre d'une façon peu conventionnelle, quand la porte donnant sur le pont s'ouvrit, c'était Nami, et elle avait pas l'air contente, mais vraiment pas.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous criiez comme des bêtes ?! C'est pas possible pour vous de passer un moment calme ! Déjà que j'ai du mal avec une carte mais alors avec vos cris !"

Sanji essaya de calmer le jeu, mais le visage de Nami n'exprimait que de la colère.

"Désolé Nami-Swaaan c'est juste que ..."

"Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses vous me gâchez des précieuses heures de travail ! Vous allez me devoir cher !"

"Pourquoi tant de déchaînement ?" Nami se retourna pour remarquer la présence de Robin, Law et ... Tout l'équipage en fait, elle s'était exclamée tellement fort qu'elle avait rameuté tout le monde.

Law, le simple fait de le voir au côté de Robin faisait grincer les dents de Sanji, Zoro le remarqua et, lui aussi, il ressentait quelque chose, de la jalousie, c'était puissant, trop puissant.

"Ces deux abrutis ne font que de se chamailler et je peux pas travailler Robin."

Nami se plaignait dans les bras de la brune ce qui rendait la scène tristement stupide.

Robin ne faisait que sourire comme elle le faisait habituellement, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver pour une scène si courante.

"Et si on mangeait, hein ? Cela va permettre de se détendre."

Robin savait comment calmer le jeu.

"OUI SANJI J'AI FAIM !" Luffy, toujours lui même.

"C'est vrai que la faim se fait ressentir." Ajouta Franky.

"Ouais, manger ne serait pas de refus." Trafalgar était aussi de cet avis.

"Pour toi ce sera du pain." Répondit sèchement Sanji.

Ceci eu l'effet de faire rire l'équipage, on sait ô combien Law a horreur du pain.

Sur ces brefs échanges le blondinet se mit aux fourneaux, tandis que les autres riaient à plein nez autour de la table et que Luffy essayait de faire manger du pain au ténébreux, Zoro en profitait pour discuter avec Robin, il devait saisir sa chance.

"Alors, qu'elle était la raison de tout ce raffut ?" Demanda Robin avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

"Oh !" Zoro ne sachant pas quoi répondre esquissa un regard vers le cuistot, celui-ci qui suivait la conversation depuis le début acquiesça légèrement depuis ses fourneaux."Et bien, c'est qu'il y a pas mal de bruit ici, ça ne te gênes pas de me rejoindre dans la vigie après le repas pour parler de cela au calme ?"

Merde ! C'est ce que le bretteur se disait, peut être un peu trop direct de sa part, à vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de demander ce genre de choses, il arrivait tout de même à cacher son jeu, son rythme cardiaque restait stable et aucune rougeur dû à l'incommodité n'apparaissait sur son visage, mais contrairement à son attente Robin répondit le sourire aux lèvres :

"Avec plaisir."

A vrai dire la brune était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vert veuille lui répondre, bien qui lui accorde une confiance totale, et ceci, depuis longtemps, Zoro n'était pas du genre à vouloir parler de ce genre de choses avec n'importe qui, elle était contente d'avoir ce privilège.

Peu de temps après, les dîner était prêt. Ils commencèrent donc tous à festoyer dans une ambiance toujours aussi joyeuse.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pour ma part le couple ZoRobin est mon OTP tout manga confondu, j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire des fictions dessus mais j'avais pas le courage, je passais et je passe encore mon temps à en lire ça me détend et j'adore vraiment cet univers, d'habitude je lis mes fictions en anglais car rares (je dis bien "rares" car il en existe quand même) sont les bonnes fictions ZoRobin en français (je parle aussi bien de l'orthographe que de la qualité d'écriture).

Bref j'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié ma façon d'écrire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je sais comment va ce finir l'histoire, donc n'ayez pas d'inquiétude sur le manque d'inspiration étant donné qu'elle est déjà écrite en fragments, il ne me reste qu'à réunir les morceaux. Je pense poster environ un chapitre par semaine. Je vous informerais si le rythme change, dans tous les cas l'histoire devrait faire un maximum de 4-5 chapitres.

Je vous encourage tous à écrire un maximum de ZoRobin, n'ayez pas peur, lancez-vous !

Allez, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
